


Not so fast, Not so strong

by RahaS250



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, I don't know, Jeronica endgame, Not so friends to friends to lovers, Past Bughead, Past Varchie, Rating is for later, Slow Burn, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahaS250/pseuds/RahaS250
Summary: When Jughead Jones and Veronica Lodge find themselves feeling bad for the same reason, they find it reasonable to be miserable together.OrJughead and Veronica are dumped and they build  a beautiful friendship we needed to see on the show.Jeronica endgame





	1. When it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So I know this is not a famous OTP, but I love Jughead and Veronica for their amazing characters and so I think it's a good enough reason to be writing them!
> 
> Pleeeeease let me know how you feel and feel free to comment and make suggestions!
> 
> Thanks! :))

 

The last time he’s been here hasn’t been a particularly good day.

She’d started with crying, as she always did. Then from there it had been all apologies, shaking lips and then a small kiss on his cheek as a goodbye. And through all that, he hadn’t said a word.

Jughead Jones looks at the beautiful, yet painfully memorable place by the Sweet river and sighs. Anyone would think that after 3 months, it has gotten easier for him. That the rage and surprise of all of it has gone away. But to him, it is as new as it was before. Betty was all sweet and innocent and caring and beautiful, and in Jughead’s mind there is no way he can find someone as good as the first girl he’s ever loved.

He groans at his own thoughts, playing with the hem of his shirt impatiently. The winter breeze makes his bones freeze and he zips his leather jacket all the way to the top. For several minutes he just leans on his bike, enjoying the silence and the cold weather that makes him feel alive.

The weak sound of a car parking suddenly breaks his peace and he curses under his breath, as he grabs his helmet and decides for the better to leave. Before he can sit on the bike, a familiar clicking sound fills his ears and he curses again, this time not under his breath.

“Don’t you think you feel too sorry for yourself?” an amused and yet serious voice asks, and he doesn’t have to turn around to see who it belongs to.

“What can I do for you, Ronnie?” he asks, sounding too soft that is in a complete contrast with the snake hissing on his jacket.

Veronica Lodge, now standing in front of him, smiles. Her dark purple lips curve in a not so friendly way and her brown eyes shine.

“Just wanted to say that we are both dumped now.” she casually explains.

Jughead’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “Didn’t take Archie for the kind of guy that is stupid enough to dump the queen of everything.” he says, sarcasm clear in his voice.

Veronica shrugs. “He’s a guy. I guess he just got bored.” she smiles, “Not that I blame him. These last few days his red hair didn’t look as sexy as it used to either.”

The boy finds himself grinning. Then a question suddenly burns in his mind. “You didn’t say what you want from me.”

For a moment, Jughead thinks he saw something shift in her eyes, but when he looks again, she is the same devilish Veronica.

“Wanted to ask if you are in the mood to get something to eat. If it helps, we can be mopping together now.” 

Jughead considers turning her down, he doesn’t like her that much after all; but then again, it is a cold afternoon and he has nothing better to do.

“Only if you pay.” he finally says.

She smiles.

 

* * *

 

Pop’s looks as warm and welcoming as always. They choose a boot, far from the only other people in the diner.

“What can I get for you?” the waiter asks, and Jughead can swear he hasn’t seen that kid ever in his life. And Riverdale is a small town.

“A chocolate milkshake and a coffee;” Veronica says, “Dark.” she adds.

The guy leaves and Jughead gives her a questioning look. “You know what I order?”

The raven haired smiles mysteriously. “I know a lot of things, _Forsythe_.”

“Touché!”

She suddenly gets serious. “Okay. I kind of lied earlier,” she states and it surprises him, “I didn’t want to catch up. I just felt miserable and the only one that came to my mind who was much more miserable than me was you.”

He gives her a dry laugh. “Thank you.”

Before she can answer, the waiter comes back again and puts their orders on the table. The big cherry on top of Veronica’s milkshake suddenly reminds him of Betty; how she used to beg him with her big green eyes and then he would let her eat his as well.

“I know it’s hard on you.” the girl slowly says and her voice is some sort of soft that he’s never heard before. He sighs.

“It’s hard because I still don’t know why.” he explains, “I mean, if I knew she’d cheated, it would've at least been somethin’. At least I had someone to blame then, or even someone to hit then. But now all I can do is wonder and wonder and wonder.” he laughs bitterly, “And believe me, I have a _lot_ of free time to do that.”

“Didn’t you ever ask her?”

He shrugs. “I did. But you know how she is. She says a bunch of things about how it won’t work, that we’re different and that her mother is pressuring her and she needs to lighten the things she’s carrying on her shoulder. I never thought I’d be the first thing she drops.”

Veronica huffs. “Well, she’s much more selfish than everyone think she is.”

Of all the things that has happened that afternoon, her comment surprises Jughead the most. As long as he’s known the raven haired girl, not once she’s said the tiniest bad thing about her best friend. It makes him wonder if she’s a lot more broken than she lets on. The thought burns in his mind and he starts questioning whether he knows her at all. Beyond the rich and strong and beautiful girl that he always thought she was, something is now catching his eye. A helpless human being whose hands are shaking when she holds her half empty glass of milkshake.

“How’re you doing?” he suddenly asks, in order to satisfy the nagging part of his brain that screams at him: ‘Don’t be so self observed!’.

Veronica shoots him a surprised glance. And then for whatever reason, she decides to answer him truthfully. “Not good. I feel stupid and I DO NOT like feeling stupid. It’s not who I am.”

If anyone else had said that, Jughead would’ve probably laughed and mocked them. But it is Veronica. Her words are true and honest and surprisingly not proud at all. It’s like she is talking about the temperature water boils in, a well known and very common fact that everyone knows.

He nods. “Yeah I wouldn’t call you that. Ever.”

Veronica gives him a crooked smile. “Seems like we’re starting to agree on something after all.”

An uncomfortable silence falls between them and Jughead desperately tries to find something to break it with. Before he can rap up his mind, she talks.

“How come we never hung out?” she asks and her brown eyes shoot him a somehow blaming look.

He doesn’t even have to think. The answer is ready in his mind, as if he’s been waiting for her to ask that. “Because it was always about Betty and Archie. Her cheerleading practice and his music or football or whatever the hell he thought was amusing at the time.” he feels an unfamiliar rush of anger run through his veins, “I’ve wasted so much on them and now I feel like I haven’t gotten anything in return.”

Veronica looks at him for a moment and it seems like she is deciding something. After what to him feels like several minutes, she speaks. “What’s your favorite color?” she asks, casually.

“What?” he answers her question with another one, surprised.

“What’s your favorite color? And please don’t say black because that way you’ll be a cliché and you’re hot and desirable for girls because you’re not a cliché like the rest of those idiot guys out there.”

Jughead raises his eyebrow. “Hot and desirable? That’s new.” when she doesn’t say anything, he smiles, “It’s blue. You know, the color Sweetwater River is in the summer.”

She looks amused. “Blue? Well well. Didn’t expect Jughead Jones the leader of the serpents to be so poetic!”

“I am writing a fucking novel, Veronica. Take a hint.”

The raven haired shakes her head. “I know. It’s just so very unreal that you were this tough guy in Betty’s stories and now you describe your favorite color by comparing it to a river in summer.”

Jughead’s heart aches from the words ‘Betty’s stories’. In order to distract himself, he says the first thing on his mind. “What’s yours?”

“Red.” she quickly says, unaware of how much her answer matches the fire she has in her eyes in that moment.

“It suits you.”

“I know.”

They both look at each other, and at the same time they burst into laughter.

“I don’t even know why I’m laughing.” she states while putting her hand on her stomach.

He makes a small laugh. “Yeah. Neither do I.”

She hesitates and then says; “Do you wanna come here again? Another day? And I don't know, be miserable together again?”

Without even thinking, he answers. “Yes.”

She makes a short nervous laugh. “Great. So I’ll see you soon. I have to go now.” she says, and points at the waiter for the check.

Jughead protests. “Hey, I think I have to pay.”

“No I promised you that it’s my treat.”

“That was a joke. I can only pay as a thank you, since I figuratively ate your brain.”

She smiles brightly and the corner of her lips turn upwards. “You didn't. But thanks.”

He shrugs. 

Veronica grabs her purse and gets out of the boot, her dark violet dress shining slightly under the diner lights.

For the first time since Jughead has known her, Veronica Lodge looks fucking beautiful to him. He slowly curses Archie in his heart and looks at her again. She gives him an uncertain look, her devilish smile on her lips again.

“Somethin’ you wanna say?” she asks, huskily.

He shakes his head. Even if he does, he can’t trust his own voice right now.

“Okay then. See you Jug.” she says and waves. He doesn’t respond, still trying to rap his mind around his new-found _interest_ in her.

Right when she opens the door, Jughead seems to regain his courage and calls after her. “Hey Veronica! Just wanted to say dark purple looks good on you.”

She smiles. “What doesn’t, Juggikins.” she says and closes the door, ringing the small bell that is hung on the door.

Jughead Jones is smiling too.


	2. Clear, Clear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead finds out, but Veronica knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I updated soon because I probably can't update for a while.  
> Hope you enjoy it! :))

 

It is almost clear to him that he’s just fallen asleep 1 minute ago.

The leader of the serpents groans and looks at the clock by his nightstand. It mockingly announces 6:30 to him and its red light looks like it is laughing at him as it says ‘get up!’.

Jughead curses as he gets out of his warm and comfortable bed and limps to the bathroom. He turns on the light and before he can change his mind, he splashes a handful of cold water on his face. It suddenly wakes him up and reminds him of the promise he’s made to Archie last day, that he’d go to his house and they’d walk to school together. Truthfully, Jughead doesn’t feel too excited about that. It’s cold and ever since they’ve entered highschool, Archie has stopped being the good company he used to be.

The boy limps back to the single small bedroom in the trailer and changes quickly. When he puts on the serpent jacket at last, suddenly a far memory plays in his mind.

 

_“You said you weren’t gonna join them, Juggie.” she says and her big green eyes get even bigger._

_He huffs. “What could I have done? My dad’s in prison and I need those people to have my back, instead of wanting my head.”_

_Her lips shake slightly. “We have your back. Archie and Veronica and I. You don’t need them.”_

_Jughead laughs, annoyed. “Do you really think it’s the same? You clearly have no idea how are they.” he sighs, “My dad got arrested and now I need to fill his place.” he justified himself._

_“But I know he wouldn’t want you to!” Betty says, fighting back._

_“I really don’t care what he wants me to do. That man has not once had my back in my life and from the moment my mom and Jellybean left, I had to take care of myself. So excuse me if I don’t put his opinion before mine.”_

_“But Juggie, what if they hurt you?” she asks and he sees the tears starting to form in her eyes. He panics._

_“Please don’t cry. I promise you, nothing’s gonna happen to me.”_

_Betty looks unconvinced, but she finally gives in. “Okay. Thank you. That makes me feel a bit better.”_

_Jughead smiles at her and suddenly, he pulls her closer to him. “That’s great. ‘Cause now I think we should you know, relax a little bit.” he says and kisses her softly, inhaling her sweet jasmine perfume in._

 

His head snaps back into reality as his phone buzzes in his pocket. He fishes it out and checks it, only to see a text from Archie that says ‘Were R U dude?”

Jughead sighs and reminds himself to teach archie the difference between ‘Were’ and ‘Where’.

 

* * *

 

He rings the bell of Andrews residence and not a moment later, the door is opened, revealing a smiling Archie.

“Dude! Come on in. My dad’s heading out and I just have to go and get my letterman jacket.”

Jughead huffs. “You’re such a girl, bro. I’m not your date. If you stall me, I go by myself.”

“I think you’re the only one who talks to my son like that!” Fred Andrews says as he walks into the hallway.

Jughead smiles. He’s always known Fred as his own dad, he’s the one that was there for him when his own father wasn’t.

“Good morning Mr. Andrews!” he says, still feeling like a child whenever he is around him.

“Good morning Jughead. I think it’s been years that I’ve been telling you to call me Fred.” he responds, warmly.

“And it’s been years that I’ve been politely refusing.”

Fred Andrews laughs. “You are a good debater son. No wonder Archie can’t get you to do the things he wants.”

“Thanks dad.” a now fully dressed Archie says, as he rushes down the stairs.

“No problem.” his dad smiles, “So today it’s your turn to take the car and mine to get Tornado, right?”

Jughead frowns. “Tornado?”

Archie laughed. “Yeah. It’s a name we’ve come up with for the truck. Because it is the single most stupid and slowest car on the planet.” he says and then faces his dad; “Jug and I actually thought we could walk to school today, so I guess you can have the car, dad.”

The older guy looks surprised. “It’s so cold out there. You sure?”

For a moment Jughead considers yelling ‘hell no!’, but then he remembers how much Archie had insisted on ‘catching up’.

“We’re young and heated, so I guess we’ll be fine.” he finally says and makes another light smile on Fred’s lips. Archie on the other hand, doesn’t seem to have gotten the sarcasm.

“Alright then. Be safe kids.” 

“Goodbye dad!”

“Have a nice day Mr Andrews.”

Right when the door is closed, Jughead hears him say “Call me Fred!”

The boy smiles to himself. He looks at his red headed best friend that is carefully placing his feet in the deep snow on the sidewalk. An unwanted rush of annoyance washes through him. If Archie doesn’t want to talk, then it is a waste of time walking with him to school when the snow is reaching under their knees and the weather is cold enough to freeze their breaths.

“You wanted to say somethin’?” After a few minutes of walking, Jughead asks, not really eager for his answer.

For a moment Archie looks troubled and worried and that alerts Jughead. Whatever it is, it can’t be something he wants to hear.

“What?” he asks, feeling nervous all of a sudden. His stomach is clenching and his heart pounds faster in his chest.

“I like Betty.” the other boy suddenly spits out, like he’s been needing to get it out of his system for too long.

Jughead stops walking. He feels like he has stepped into one of his nightmares, the ones that always end with his two best friends making out on the dance floor of the prom. He breathes deeply, once, twice and three times incase to make himself calm. It doesn’t work.

He turns around and before he can decide or feel anything, he punches Archie in the nose. Then, the pain that is shot in his fist and the other boy’s surprised look brings his feelings back on.

“How could you!” he shouts, not caring that half the people in the street are probably still asleep. “How could you be such a dick, Archie!”

Archie, holding his bruised nose with one hand, closes his eyes. “I’m so sorry man. I know this is fucked up, but believe me, I didn’t intend to do this. It just happened. I never wanted to -”

Jughead interrupts him. “How long. Tell me how fucking long it’s been.”

The red head seems ashamed. “About 4 months or so. Since that party at Cheryl’s.” he answers.

Jughead’s eyes widen. “You bastard! The night I asked you to take her home because I had to take care of a serpent business?”

Archie slowly nods.

“What the fuck happened? Did you fuck her? Did you fuck your best friend’s girl, Archie?” he yells, not having any control over the words he’s using now. He desperately waits for Archie to deny and when he does, there is some sort of weight lifted from his shoulders.

“No! No I wouldn’t do that! It was;” he says, shaking his head violently, “It was just a kiss.” he swallows.

Jughead throws another fist at him, this one landing on the corner of his eye. “Get the fuck away from me! And never talk to me again!”

Archie is too bruised to talk now, so he slowly tries to put his hand on Jughead’s shoulder. Jughead shakes it off violently. “Get the fuck away from me. I don’t care where you go, just GET THE FUCK AWAY. I don’t wanna look at your face right now.”

The redhead hesitated for a moment, as if he is waiting for him to change his mind. When Jughead’s expression doesn’t get any softer, he sighs and starts walking away.

After Archie is far enough that he can’t hear him, Jughead takes out his phone and dials the only number he can think of.

“Can you pick me up?” he asks right away.

“Text me the address and I’ll be there asap.” Veronica answers quickly.

He hangs up, sends her his location and waits, making big holes in the snow with his boots.

It’s cold.

 

* * *

 

10 minutes later, he sits in Veronica’s red porsche and closes the door. She looks at him.

“You want to explain?” she says.

“Not even slightly.”

She huffs. “Fine. Let’s get to school then.”

“Drop me off at Pop’s please. I can’t go to school today.” he demands, avoiding her eyes stubbornly.

“Why? What’s going on?” she asks, just as stubborn.

Jughead sighs. “I’m not in the mood to talk about it. I’ll tell you later.”

Veronica’s eyes give him a blaming look, but she doesn’t say anything. After a moment, she started the car and turns into the street that leads to Pop’s.

When they get there, she turns off her porsche and opens the door. Jughead sits there, confused.

“What’re you doin’?” he asks. 

Veronica looks at him like he’s an idiot. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m getting out of the car.”

“But you’ll be late for school.” Jughead says, sounding dumb even to his own ears.

The girl shrugs. “It doesn’t matter. I can skip today. I have two free periods and the other one is with Mr Shaw. About him, all I have to do is to flirt a little bit. It’ll do the job.”

Jughead stares at her and her smarts and confidence make her look beautiful to him again. Her heavily dark red painted lips have some kind of curve around the corners that gives her a strong look, as if she could have the world if she wanted to. It makes Jughead wonder once again about how he never used to notice her.

“Are you gonna sit here dazed off all day or are you gonna come with me to get some burgers?” Veronica says and her voice pulls Jughead out of his thoughts.

He raises one eyebrow. “Burger? It’s 8 in the morning, Ronnie.”

“That’s never stopped you before!” she smirks.

“You’re right it hasn’t.” he laughs.

They both get out of the car and Veronica lock the door with a click on her black remote. Jughead rushes to the diner, feeling like he’s had enough cold weather for the day. He waits for his company and when she gets to him, he opens the door for her.

“Such a gentleman.” Veronica says, mockingly and with a hint of laughter. 

They choose a boot far from the door and Jughead slips into it, sitting by the steamed window. Much to his surprise, the raven haired girl doesn’t sit in front of him, but beside him. 

He gives her a questioning look and she shrugs. “It’s cold. But if you’re uncomfortable-”

“Sit down.” he demands, half expecting her to kick him for his tone, but she only smiles.

“Two burgers and two milkshakes then?” the girl asks.

“Sounds great. I think I’ll have chocolate milkshake this time though. I’m tired of all the vanilla.” he says, the pun in his words a bit bitter.

“Okay.” she raises her hand, her black painted nails shining weirdly in the faint light of the diner, and she points at the waiter. A different boy from the other day comes to their boot and fishes out a notebook from his pocket.

“So what can I get you?” he asks.

“Two burgers, one with curly fries and the other with no onions, and please put extra tomato and lettuce on the side. Oh and two chocolate shakes with no cherries on top.”

The boy nods and leaves. Veronica turns her head to Jughead and he looks at her, amused. “How can you be this good at ordering my food?”

“Like I said Forsythe, I know more than you think I do.” she says, and then sighs, “For example, I can only imagine that you’re devastated over Archie and Betty’s thing.”

Jughead’s head turns in surprise. “You know about that?” he asks, unbelievingly.

“I’m a girl, and a smart one for that matter. Of course I know.”

“But why; why aren’t you-”

“Why am I not angrier than this? Because, Jughead, I always saw it coming.” she explains with no hint of feeling sorry for herself. It is once again, like she’s describing only and only a fact.

“That fucking douchebag kissed my girlfriend when I asked him to give her a ride home! It’s like he has no self control, Ronnie!” Jughead says, hearing his own voice getting high again.

“He doesn’t.” she confirms, calmly. He looks at her, expecting her to say something else, _anything_ that shows some more affection, but her face stays solid as a rock.

“You know, I thought you’re a lodge and you people don’t let others screw with you.” he says, bitterly. It’s like he wants to break the shield she’s built around her that protects her from the feelings he is drowning in.

Veronica inches a bit further from him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you should’ve made his life miserable by now, for what he did to you. But here we are. You’re waiting for a burger while being stuck with your ex boyfriend’s ex best friend.”

Veronica completely turns her head towards him and gives him the iciest look he’s ever seen. “If I didn’t wanna hang out with you, I wouldn’t have. Don’t worry about that one.” she says, coldly.

Jughead sighs, suddenly not remembering why he wanted her to crack so badly. “I know. I’m sorry for that one; I just don’t believe-”

“That you’re a good enough guy, Jughead? Well let me tell you this way. You’re the leader of a gang. You threaten people, you keep a knife in your back pocket incase you have to protect yourself from drug dealers, you attend illegal race cars and you do a lot of other weird and shitty stuff.”

“Make your point please.” Jughead says, feeling not even slightly better after her speech.

“And my point is that despite all those things, I’ve never seen a guy as good as you are. Believe me I’ve seen a LOT. From jocks to stoners to weirdos to dealers and to nerds. You’re the best one among all of them. And if Betty couldn’t see that and she chose Archie over you, that’s her own problem.” she finishes and then turns her head away from him, a mild blush appearing on her neck.

Before Jughead can change his mind, he locks his arm around her shoulder and hugs her in a weird way. Veronica’s head jerks back so quickly that it almost makes him laugh.

She looks at him, surprised, and then for whatever reason she decides not to say anything. She slowly leans into his touch and put her head on his shoulder. Her dark hair smells like some sort of sea plant and he inhales the smell in, feeling surprised that she is so different from Betty in every way possible.

“Here you go. Two very complicated burgers, as you asked.” the waiter’s voice pulls them out of their thoughts.

Jughead looks at Veronica’s peaceful figure and smiles. “You know what? Pack these for us please. We’re gonna go watch a movie.”

The boy takes the plates with a huff and Veronica gives Jughead a questioning look. “Where are we going?”

The dark haired boy smiles. “To my place. We can watch a movie, almost anything you want.” he says, “If you want to, of course.”

She shrugs, but her eyes are shining with some sort of relief. “Yep. That sounds good. And I already chose. Nothing says break ups are great better than the Shawshank redemption.”

He laughs. “What the hell?”

“It’s about escaping a prison. That’s exactly what break ups are about, right?” she says, smirking.

Jughead laughs again, this time harder. He feels a bit intrigued by how smart her comments are. It’s like she's the competition he’s always been waiting for to arrive  “Right. Such a new and wonderful opinion.”

“Cheers to breaking up!” she says, raising her imaginary glass.

He smiles. “Cheers.”

They put their share from the money on the table, get the food from the waiter and go to Veronica’s car to have a couple of hours only to themselves and Andy Dufresne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of going slow, but I need to make a strong back story for their characters before they get to anything.  
> I'll try and make more things happen in each chapter!  
> Please leave comments. It'll make me fly to the moon! (or is that the right way to say it'll make me happy? :-?)
> 
> thanks. :>


	3. The one with the trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it starts to bloom in jughead's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I'm back soon. :|  
> Hope you like this.

When Andy and Red finally reunite on the beach and the credits start playing, Jughead shuts the laptop and looks at the raven haired girl beside him, amused. She started crying the minute Brooks died and she hasn’t stopped since.

“I’m sorry, this movie just gets me everytime.” she says, still sobbing a bit.

The boy smirks and gives her an assuring pat on the back. “And do you always blow your nose this hard in somebody else's shirt?”

Veronica touches the material of his S shirt and rolls her eyes. “I didn’t blow my nose, I just wiped my eyes with it. And I’m still surprised that it was _so_ oversized that its sleeve actually reached my face.”

“You’re really small.” he says, taking a look at her whole body. She looks really tiny and short wearing his shirt and it gives him an unwanted feeling of satisfaction. He remembers what Archie has once told him; that the guys' shirts look better on girls than guys themselves.

“Is that a bad thing?” she asks and he battles with himself to find the right set of words that can describe what's going through his mind best.

“Eh. Not really. I mean I like small girls. They make you feel like you’re needed somehow.” he finally explains, realising how stupid he sounds.

Veronica grinns. “I’ll take that as a compliment then. Thank you dear Juggikins.”

They fall into some sort of comfortable silence and it gives Jughead some time to take another look at her.

Veronica Lodge, the queen of Riverdale and the rich formerly thought to be spoiled girl  is lying on his bed beside him. She has his newest and cleanest S t-shirt on; somehow wearing it as a dress that doesn't really go with her expensive glassy pantyhose but she still has managed to pull it off. Her dark hair is ruffled and makes her seem careless and free, something that is in conflict with her usual perfect self. Her always painted lips don’t have that much lipstick on them anymore. She looks young and Jughead decides he likes this look better on her.

“I can’t believe it’s just 12. We have another 3 hours before our friends come looking for us.” Veronica says while playing with a hole in the sheet. 

“Then we should make the most of it. Let’s go grab a bite and then come back and find something else to do.” he says.

Veronica looks unsatisfied. “But it’ll take too much time to get to Pop’s. How about we make something?”

Jughead throws his hands in the air. The last time he’s cooked it’d led to his beanie almost burning and he does _not_ want to go there again. “I can’t cook. I suck at it.” he explains, not feeling comfortable telling her how clumsy he is.

She shoots a surprised glare at him. “You live in a bachelorette pad. Shouldn’t you be the man of the oven? ” she grins.

“What the hell is man of the oven? I’ve never heard that.” he frowns.

“Something like man of the house. You know? The guy that provides the things that the people in the house need? Like a daddy or something.” she tries to explain and in the middle of it, looking at Jughead’s confused expression, she starts laughing. “Okay we don’t have that word. But the point  that you very cleverly twisted is that you can’t cook and I can. So this means I’m less spoiled than before but you’ve just gotten up a level.” she smirks.

Jughead snorts, feeling like she’s said the most insane thing. If there’s one thing he is sure of, it’s that he’s not nearly as well served as she is. He lives in a goddamn trailer for fuck’s sake. “You have a personal driver. That’s just something that makes you stay on the top forever, like it or not.”

“Smithers is _not_ Just a driver, I must say. He’s almost family and-” she protests; but then looks at him, her pupils smaller. “You know what? You’re just doing this to avoid cooking with me. So man up, wear an apron and meet your kitchen.”

“Interesting usage of ‘Man up’ and ‘Apron’ in the same sentence.” he mumbles.

“Ah, let’s go. You’re too melodramatic, even when you're not trying to be. Having to cook will get you out of that self moping mood a little bit.” she says while standing from the bed. Then she takes his hand and starts pulling it, saying his name over and over again. At that moment she looks like such a kid, it amuses Jughead beyond anything.

“You are like a five year old.” he states, mockingly. He’s sure he means it as a good thing though. This younger and less careful Veronica is what he thinks she is really underneath.

She doesn’t let go of his hand. “I don’t care. Get up. Come one we don’t have all day.”

Jughead groans while getting up and being dragged over to his small kitchen by her. They can barely both fit in there but it doesn’t seem to matter to her. She starts investigating the cabinets and then the fridge, and finally she chooses her ingredients and puts them on the counter. A box of pasta, some tomatoes, some onions and the last piece of cheese that he was planning on having for breakfast the next morning. He sighs. Looks like dark coffee it is only.

“So what should I do?” he asks, his voice a bit more eager than he wanted it to be.

Veronica turns on her heels, looking like she’s doing some sort of weird dance with the fridge. “I’ll tell you. But first things first; I am not letting your smelly old beanie anywhere near my food. Take it off.” she orders and before he can protest, she takes it off.

For a moment her eyes are glued to his head so intensely that it makes Jughead wonder if he has something on it. He reaches for it and it seems to snap her out of her though.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without a beanie before, and I have to tell you it looks GREAT. Why do you even put it on? Your hair is perfect.” she says and then touches his pure black hair slowly.

Her touch suddenly sends a long wave of electricity down his spine. He gasps and quickly takes a step back, biting his lower lip in order to stop himself from saying ‘wow’. She looks surprised of his reaction and hesitates before talking again.

“Sorry. I didn’t -”

“No no it’s fine. It just looks greasy and I thought you'd be disgusted touchin it.” he explains, trying to convince both her and himself.

She shakes her head. “No. It’s soft though. I envy you.” she says, earning a laugh from him instantly.

They stay silent for a moment, in which Jughead tries his hardest to take control of his still racing heart and fails miserably. He curses himself, wondering why her small touch made him react the way he did and his mind goes places to find the answer that he normally doesn’t allow it to go. 

Veronica looks unsure of what to say and it makes her seem out of character, for she always has something to say in any sort of situation. It bothers him that his stupid - and _unwanted_ \- reaction is the reason she has freaked out. So he starts mind slapping himself in order to get it together.

“I’m hungry and us Joneses don’t like it at all.” he says and that is exactly the moment he realizes he sounds like a cowboy from bad old west virginian movies. Somewhere inside his mind a song starts playing: _‘country roads, take me home’_.

“Then be useful and chop these onions for me.” the girl answers, seeming to be taken out of her confused expression.

Jughead takes the only decent knife he has in the house from her,  placing it next to the chopping board. She hands him the onions and the boy peels off all of them and then slices them into moon shaped pieces. After a few chops he falls into some sort of pattern, at first slicing the onion into two large pieces and then chopping each piece off carefully. His eyes start watering and he curses under his breath, trying to fight the temptation of rubbing them with his dirty hand.

“What’s your favorite song?” Veronica suddenly asks and he looks up and sees her standing by the oven, stirring some sauce. She is flushed and it brings a small smile on his lips.

“Wicked game. The Chris Isaak one.” he answers, remembering the scene of Ross and Rachel from friends. He smirks.

“That’s really you. A perfect combination of angst and drama.” she laughs. 

Jughead snorts. “And then what’s yours? Shake it off?”

Veronica gives him an unimpressed look -which by this point he can say she’s the queen of it- and puts the wooden spoon aside elegantly, rubbing her hands together. “I probably have to play it for you, since it’s kind of an unknown song.” she says and walks out of the kitchen. A few seconds later she is back with her phone. Her long and dark painted nails block his view of her phone’s screen and he can’t see what she is scrolling through. Finally, she stops on a song and hits play. Music fills the small kitchen.

 

‘Nothing goes as planned

Everything will break

People say goodbye, in their own special ways

All that you rely on

And all that you can fake

Will leave you in the morning and find you in the day’

 

Jughead’s eyes flutter shut unwantedly and a new and strange kind of sadness washes through him. The guy’s voice is like a soft whisper from his worst dreams, steady and soft, and all he can think is how much he misses something that he isn’t sure what it is. The pictures of soft lips and shining green eyes fill his mind and he hates himself - **_hates_** himself for it.

A soft hand lays on the bare skin of his forearm and he opens his eyes. The song isn’t playing anymore and a worried look is swimming deep inside Veronica’s dark eyes. 

“You okay?” she asks, absentmindedly rubbing his hand. Jughead feels his throat starting to dry out. He swallows painfully and smiles.

“It was beautiful. You have a great taste.” he says with a voice that is shaking from unwanted emotions. 

Veronica sighes. “I found it when I was watching a show. It just possessed me somehow.”

Jughead slowly nods, looking at her now depressed expression. He takes a deep breath and before his gut can disagree, he says the words that are on the top of his tongue.

“Wanna dance?” 

Veronica’s surprised face is so exaggerated that it makes him bite back a sudden laughter.

“I thought I’d die before I see you dance.” she says, a half crooked smile on her lips.

“So did I.” he agrees.

She laughs. “But it’s too late to change your mind now, because I now want to dance and I get what I want.” she says sassingly and rises her chin a little bit. 

Jughead shakes his head and without another word, he walks to the sink and washes his hands.

“Music’s on you.” he says, drying his hands with a towel.

Veronica seemingly has been ready for this exact moment, since she plays a song with no hesitation. ‘Shape of you.’

Jughead makes a sound that’s something between a snort and a laugh. She doesn’t seem to care though, as she takes his hand and pulls him to herself. Jughead’s hand lands on her waist so naturally like it belongs there and she puts one hand on his neck, the other gripping to his free hand tightly. They start moving in a slow rhythm, but then music takes over Jughead and he starts dancing like he never knew he could.

He spins her, makes her move with him in a fast pace and laughs as they both kick eachother. The song’s beat causes to him go a little crazy, as he wraps his both hands around her waist and lifts her surprisingly light body in the air. The girl laughs and her hot breath tickles his neck. Another rush of electricity runs down his spine but this time he doesn’t mind it, continuing spinning her around.

When the song ends, he puts her down breathlessly and makes a shaking laugh. “You didn’t hear it from me, but I think dancing’s not that bad.”

Veronica’s expression is something between surprised and happy, but she eventually gives him a grin that obviously says :’Told you’

“Jughead Jones the third knows his way on a dance floor!” she mocks, tucking her raven hair behind her ear.

“I didn’t expect it any more than you did.” he says, throwing his hands in the air.

The girl smiles and then checks her watch. “You’re not gonna believe this, but it’s almost 1:30.”

As if it is complaining him, Jughead’s stomach starts rumbling. Veronica seems to have heard it, biting back an obvious laughter. “Just sit here and think while I make something for us to eat.” she says.

Jughead smirks, having really no problem doing as he is told. He sits on the counter and watched her boil some water in an old copper pot. She looks so in place, it is like she was created to cook in a small trailer while whispering an old beatle song under her breath.

Her voice is not heavenly, it doesn't remind Jughead of the angels flying with feather covered wings. It is young, raw and not worked on. Yet, it sounds like the best thing he’s ever heard in his life to him.

That is the moment his brain - or probably his heart - chooses to start wondering why after hanging out with her for barely two days, he feels like he knows her in a way no one else does. As if he can almost tell what she is thinking by just looking at her dark, deep eyes. Veronica Lodge is a piece of art, the person anyone would call complete; with her beautiful face and easy fitting character, the way she always knows how to choose sentences that fit the atmosphere easily, and how she’s never looked anything but perfect. But, all that aside, Jughead always used to see flaws in her. To look at her as a pusher and a selfish rich girl. After their time together though, the flaws that catch his eyes are different ones. They are the ones that make her human. Not an angel or a demon, but a girl whose lips shake when nobody notices or dark circles appears under her eyes after what he can assume has been a hard night for her.

He sighs, not being able to dig a reason out of his creative mind to make the always questioning part of it silent. It is like universe has others plans for him; maybe to screw with him or maybe to help him let go of something - or  _someone_ \- he can never have his hands on again.

Veronica puts a plate in front of him and then another one for herself. It is full of golden pasta with a red sauce poured all over on it.

“For safety reasons, I think you need to start.” he says, chuckling.

Veronica only blinks and there is some sort of unamusement in her every move that makes Jughead’s smile wider. “Fine. But trust me, if I wanted to poison you, I would’ve done it by now.” 

Her words are calm and convincing; and with the way she delicately puts a bit of food in her mouth, she looks like a princess more than ever.

Jughead doesn't wait for her response to the food as he takes a full spoon. Its sour taste fills his mouth and he wonders if it is what heaven tastes like.

“Crap. You’d think someone eating all the time I shouldn’t say this, but this pasta is the best thing I've ever put in my mouth.” he says, not being able to speak clearly while chewing.

She laughs. “Great; I’m flattered. You can have mine too. I have to go.”

“What? Where?” Jughead says, standing up. He can feel disappointment clouding his great mood as he watches her search for her clothes.

“Home. My dad wants to talk to me today. He said when I return home from school, but I might as well go now and get it over with.”

She puts on her shoes and then looks down at the shirt she is wearing. “I should change into my dress but I really can’t let go of this shirt. It’s the most comfortable thing I’ve ever worn.”

For a second Jughead doesn't realize what he the thing is about to offer can mean, he just says the first words that come into his mind. “Take it then.” he says and right when he pronounces the last syllable, he starts kicking himself mentally.

Veronica seems like she is caught off guard. “Really? Don’t you love these shirts?”

“Eh. I have a lot of them. Take this one if you want.” he says, playing cool. “But only if you want. I’m not pressuring you or anything.” he says, reminding himself to shut the hell up the next time he speaks.

She looks unsure of if he's joking, but after a moment she seems to have decided against it. “Fine. Thank you Jones.” she says, smiling.

He nods, trying no to show the happy feeling in his guts. She disappears in his room, coming back a minute later, dressed in her dark blue dress again.

For a moment they both stand there, unsure of what to say. He finally feels like the silence is grilling him and throws some uncertain words at her.

“So we’ll do this again. Whenever it’s okay for you.”

Some sort of relief flashes in her eyes as she smiles. “Yeah. I’ll let you know.” she says, now going to the door. He follows her.

“See you later Lodge.” he says, uncertain what to do next. But then Veronica does something that is probably his imagination or a dream, because these things don’t happen in Jughead Jones’s life and certainly _not_  with Veronica.

She leans in and puts a small kiss on his cheek, her lips brushing against his skin softly. He gasps in surprise and looks at her dark eyes.

“See you later Jug.”

And then she is gone.

 

* * *

 

Jughead turns off his bike, takes off his helmet and then walks into the Whyte Wyrm. It is two hours after Veronica has left the trailer and Jughead is in a desperate need of a drink.

The bar is almost empty, except for some old serpents playing cards and of course the boldest girl of the south side community; Toni Topaz.

The girl’s two colored hair is tied up in a long ponytail that reminded him of Betty. He quickly pushes the thought to the back of his mind at sits beside his friend.

“Whatcha doing here Jug?” the girl asks, tossing a half empty glass from one hand to another.

“I need a drink.” he groans. He points at the bartender and not a second later, there is a long glass of beer in front of him.

“Care to say why you need a drink this soon in the day?” Toni says, smirking.

He groans again, running one hand through his black hair. “I could ask you the same thing, you know.”

She laughs. “Yep. But I asked you first, _boss_.”

Jughead shoots a glance at her that is both unimpressed and bored. “Girl trouble.” he finally explained, shortly.

“The Cooper girl again?” she asks, a bitter sound to her voice as she says his ex’s name, like it tastes bad on her tongue. It is always there when they talk about Betty, and Jughead is surprised to find out he doesn't care much this time.

“Not really.” he says, and then remembers Archie’s story, suddenly changing his mind. “I mean yes, that’s always there; but other things are included this time.”

She leans a bit in, tilting her head aside, and gives him a questioning look. “It just got interesting.”

He takes a sip of his drink and sighs. “Let it go, Toni.”

She snorts and leans back again. “Okay. Whatever you say. ‘M not in a mood to argue with you.”

“Thanks.” he says, ignoring her disappointed look.

Toni rolls her eyes, putting her glass back on the table. “We have a meeting tonight. Thought I’d remind you.” she informs him.

Jughead frowns. “I’m the damn leader now. I remember those things.” he huffs, “But thanks anyway.”

“Sure. But try not to yell at everyone this time. The last time was scary.” she shrugs.

“Okay. I’ll remember that.” 

The girl studies him for a moment and her gaze burns his skin. “Fine. I’ll tell you why I’m on edge. Just stop fucking looking at me like I’m hotdog.” he finally says, drinking the last drops of his beer.

Toni smirks. “It works every time.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Let’s just get out of here.” he says, “How about a walk beside Sweetwater River?”

“Sounds fun, dear boss.”

Jughead groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? :>>  
> Oh and also, Veronica's favorite song's name is 'In my veins'. I really suggest listening to it if you already haven't heard it.
> 
> (I should also apologize for the grammatic/writing errors. English is not my first launguage.)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and don't forget comments.


	4. Let it all go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual scenes.  
> I also changed from past tense to present. Let me know how you feel!

The loud sound of the bell finally puts an end to Jughead’s torture, which is the biology class.

Without giving a second look to his lab report, he writes his name on it and puts it on the large pile of papers on teacher's desk. Over the other side of the class, he sees Sweet Pea mouthing a word to him desperately. He narrows his eyes and finally makes an ‘eight’ out of his repeating attempts. 

“Wait.” he says, more to himself, looking at the top paper to find the question, “The back duct.” he mouths to his friend. He takes another look to the paper, recognizing the handwriting as Archie’s, an unfair smirk on his lips as he realizes his red headed friend has answered to 5 of the questions with only a smiling face.

Sweet Pea passes by him, throwing his paper on the desk and letting out a breath. “Dude I hate Bio.” he announces.

Jughead wants to agree, but then he remembers the way he feels whenever he wears a lab glass and tears animals apart for academic reasons : Pleasure mixed with curiosity; so he remains silent. The taller guy doesn’t seem to mind though. He puts his half chewed pencil in the back pocket of his black jeans and groans.

“Kinda sour from last night.” he says while rubbing his shoulder with his other hand.

Jughead’s gaze moves from the floor to the guy’s face, a feeling of sickness washing over him . “I really didn’t need to know that,” he says, “Or wanted to, for that matter.”

Sweet Pea gives him a sly grin and shrugs. “Whatever you say, boss.”

The boss joke has become really popular among the younger serpents, finding it incredibly funny to have Jughead as their new leader. They call him that on every occasion possible, even though he repeatedly asks them not to.

“We should have a meeting tonight, about the business offer. Toni said something about fishing information out of Kevin. About who’s really behind the old building offer.” he states and almost instantly, the thought of another meeting at Whyte Wyrm and several hours of argument makes his stomach clinch.

“Sure thing. How about 7?” the other serpent asks and it once again makes Jughead wonder to himself how the hell does he give orders to a guy that is so much taller than him.

“Yeah that’s good. Make sure you tell everyone.” he says, “And I mean everyone. Don’t _accidentally_ forget Cheryl again.”

There's been some bad blood between Sweet Pea and Cheryl, as The boy always likes to say: ”She’s born to be one of us, but she’s just annoying as shit.”.

Sweet Pea only nods in response and with no other words, he leaves Jughead in the middle of the hallway.

The blue eyed boy sighs and walks towards the student lounge. Still thinking about the contract, his mind is not on what he is doing, so he makes the mistake of not knocking when he enters.

There they are, his two childhood best friends, sitting on the biggest sofa. Her usually carefully tied ponytail is loose and his big football hands are lost in her golden locks. His lips are on hers, tasting the lipstick that Jughead used to love so much. Or maybe not _used to_.

Feeling sick for the second time in that day, he turns around to leave the room and get lost somewhere in an empty classroom. Much to his bad luck, he bumps into someone coming inside.

“Well if it isn’t the Donnie Darko here.” Reggie Mantle says, and if glances could kill, Jughead would’ve killed him right there.

With their peaceful silence being broken, Betty raises her head and spots Jughead standing awkwardly in the door frame.

“Juggie.” she says, soft and sweet like the famous maple syrup their town’s business is built on. The thought makes his stomach twirl.

Archie stands up quickly, running a hand through his red hair as if he wants to get rid of any evidence there is. His eyelid jumps, giving the impression that it is scared of another punch from the serpent king.

Without a single word, Jughead lightly pushes Reggie aside and gets out of the room as fast as he can. He hears steps following him and he doesn’t have to turn around to see who it was; he knows that sound too well.

“Juggie please wait.” Betty says behind him and he takes a deep breath and turns around. 

Looks like she has fixed her ponytail and the blush on her face os gone too as he is looking at her pale skin again.

“You okay Juggie?” she asks, so innocently that for a moment he buys it. That she is really concerned about him, that she isn’t someone who has broken his heart recently. But then something wakes up inside him.

The feeling of betrayal fills his soul as he looked at his ex girlfriend. She talks to him too easily. As unfair as it sounds, Jughead needs her to desperately look for the right words, not to let them slip out of her mouth so effortlessly.

“ ‘M fine.” is all he says.

Betty’s green eyes are shining and he can see tears in them again. For the first time in his life, Jughead Jones wonders if the blonde’s tears are a weapon for her. It seems like whenever she needs something to be looked past, she just lets tears fall down her cheeks and everyone back down, whispering a ‘poor sweetie’ to themselves.

“I’m so sorry! You know I didn’t mean to hurt you-”

She is interrupted by him, his voice higher and colder than he intended it to be. “I don’t care what you meant to do. I care about the fact that you lied to me and let me eat myself on the inside for 3 months, Betts.” her nickname feels so natural on his tongue and he curses himself for it.

“I didn’t want to do that! I wanted to tell you right away; it was just so hard to do!” she explains and her voice cracks.

Some deep part of his heart screams at him, the part that still thinks about her when he can’t go to sleep or when he's eating a burger at Pop’s. Betty is curved in his soul and whether he likes it or not, he can’t exactly let her down; the way she did him. So he takes a hold of his anger and breaths. “Well you didn’t. You just left me wondering what the hell had happened.” he says, his tone much softer.

Her fingers grip to his sleeves, but then as if she is burned, she pulls them away from his jacket, quickly. Instead, she takes his hands in hers and squeezes them gently.

“I’m so so sorry and I don’t know what to do to make it up to you.” the girl says, a hint of genuine regret flowing in her voice. She looks like a symbol of honesty at the moment and he hates it, because every part of him knows that she isn’t a horrible person. She’s just somewhat more selfish than she should be.

Jughead pulls his hand away slowly and takes a deep breath. “Nothing. Not now, at least.” he says, ignoring the now questioning looks others give them as they pass by.

Betty sighs and blinks several times before finally deciding to tell him something else that is obviously on the top of her tongue. “And also, I need a favor from you.” she says, earning an almost angry huff from him, “Can you forgive Arch? He didn’t do anything. We were both drunk that night and nothing happened after that. I swear.”

“Actually, Betty, you can’t ask me that because I don’t feel the best about you right now either. Wait till I forgive you and then ask me again.” he laughs bitterly.

Betty nods, understanding. “Yeah. That’s fair. But really, if you’re trying to forgive someone, start with him. He's your best friend and he’s less guilty than I am.”

The way she is defending him, her _boyfriend_ , is not something he likes to hear. The wounds are fresh and this thing is like adding salt to them. He clenches his fist, his knuckles protesting with a clicking sound.

“I’ll see what I can do for ya.” he says, mockingly.

She smiles and to him it seems that the whole hallway has become brighter with her shining teeth. “Thanks Juggie. You don’t know how relieved I am.” she says and then hugs him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

After a moment of battle with himself, he hugs her back. Then he pulls away quickly and gives her an unconvincing grinn. “See you later.” he says and leaves her there, in the middle of the hallway.

 

* * *

 

The cold breeze burns his blue eyes and he looks at his reflection in one of the windows, only to find his lips as white as the cigarette between them.

“Didn’t know you smoked.” a familiar voice says, followed by a clicking sound that Jughead is sure comes from the most expensive heels sold in town.

“I didn’t. Started 3 months ago.” he shortly explains and puts the cigarette between his lips again, inhaling the smoke and guilty feeling of pleasure in.

Veronica sighs as she stands beside him, leaning to a wall that is covered with big black sentences and something the kids at they school called ‘art’. She is wearing a black blouse with a dark blue skirt and her lips are painted dark red. She looks hellishly beautiful.

“Can I have a drag?” she asks and Jughead, rising an eyebrow, gives it to her.

She takes a puff in and then draws out the smoke with another sigh. 

“Didn’t think of the princess of Riverdale as a smoker.” he says, mockingly.

“I used to do it back in New York. I quit. These days I just have a drag now and then.” she explains, giving him the cigarette back.

Jughead looks at her tired expression and wraps an arm around her. “You alright?”

Veronica doesn’t looks up, she just nods. “Yeah. I’m fine. Some days it just… It just gets to me.” she says, “Life; you know.”

“You sounded fine last night though.” he states, remembering her cheerful voice behind the phone.

“I was. I guess today I woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” she laughs.

He smirks. “I’d say the same, but I didn’t really sleep on a bed last night.”

Her eyes jolt in a clearly uncomfortable way. “How come?”

“I slept on the floor. Hotdog refused to leave my bed and he stinked. So…” he laughs.

A flash of something shines in Veronica’s eyes that if he didn’t know any better, he would’ve called it relief. He shakes his head, like he wants to shake the feelings out of his brain.

“What’s up with you?” she asks.

The guy smiles bitterly. “Betty.” it is all the answer he knows she needs.

Veronica’s face doesn’t change a bit at the mention of her best friend’s name; her expression remaining blank and unreadable.

“Gotta go.” she suddenly says, shortly, and Jughead gives her a surprised look.

“So soon?” he asks, almost disappointedly.

“If I talk more, I’ll say things that I don’t wanna say.” she says.

Jughead protests. “It’s me. You can let it out with me.”

Veronica raises her head and in Jughead’s surprise, her eyes are wet. She doesn’t look sad thought, it’s like they are tears of something different, some rage that he isn’t unfamiliar with.

“We’ve been hanging out for a week and a half and we didn’t even like each other before that. Hate to break it to you Jughead, but we are not good friends. Not even a little.” she says and her brutal words match her icy voice perfectly.

Jughead feels like someone has punched him in the stomach, an unexplainable pain shooting through his bones and his muscles and his _heart_. He slowly bites his lip and nods.

“Whatever you say.” he responds.

Veronica looks at him, almost surprised and she taps her fingers on her handbag impatiently, giving him the impression that she is waiting for him to say something else. When she doesn’t get an answer, the raven haired girl turns her back on him and leaves without any other words.

Jughead takes three long breaths before kicking the trash can beside him. It falls and make a loud sound of metal crashing to stone. That isn’t enough for him though.

He kicks it again and again, throwing it from here to there. However, the rage and anger don’t seem to go away one bit. He feels betrayed again, like the time he’d found out about his mother leaving him. Or the time his dad was taken away from him. Or when two big green eyes looked at him and he saw an ending in them. When Archie made his nightmare come to life. When Veronica left. When she left.

Jughead Jones has been abandoned. He is in so many people’s lives, plays a big role in so many ways and yet, he’s never enough. As hard as it is to him to confess, everybody could go on without him. It stings his eyes and before he knows, they are wet.

He curses, wipes them with his sleeve and takes a deep breath. Not actually bothering himself to worry about the mess he’s made, he finds his way out of the school’s yard, sits on his bike and takes off his beanie. He then looks at the helmet, wondering why he should put it on. The idea of gambling his life gives him a strange rush and without thinking twice, he turns the motorcycle on.

The streets of Riverdale are unusually empty and he wonders if there is something going on that he doesn’t know about.

Feeling slightly good about the self pity that is all over his mind, Jughead keeps torturing himself. He goes over and over his conversation with Betty in his mind, remembering the way her eyes shined when she talked about Archie. For a second the jealousy makes him want to rip his best friend apart or to punch him for several minutes wherever it hurt most. The next second, that feeling is gone and he becomes numb.

He is beside the river now, where even a single fly can’t be seen. It is too cold for any creature, except maybe for a snake.

The guy fills his lungs with the cold air and suddenly, it feels okay to let it all out. The things that he’s been feeling for long are  too heavy on his chest. So he opens his mouth and shouts as loud as he can.

The wind steals his voice and spreads it everywhere; as he can hear his echo coming back to his ears. He shouts again, this time a long laugh following it. His light blue eyes and his black hair dyes make a beautiful scene, his liveness in contrast with the frozen view around him.

He rides and rides until everything is far behind.

 

* * *

 

Jughead enters the Whyte Wyrm and everybody has been already there except for him. He checks his watch and curses as he sees that it’s almost 15 minutes past 7. They all rise when he arrives and with a movement of his hands, he asks them to sit down. Toni walks to him, her boots making a ticking sound on the wooden floor. She stands beside him and kisses his cheek slowly, whispering something at the same time.

“Don’t be late like this again. Older serpents think it’s disrespectful.” she says and he can smell her gum.

“Okay.” he whispers back.

Sweet Pea clears his throat and Jughead suddenly remembers why he’s there. He stands on the small display platform and the familiar feeling of disbelief washes through him at the thought of being the one that gets to talk up there.

“We’re here today because Toni has some information about the project that sheriff has offered us. As you all know, it has a lot of money in it and if we take it, we can probably rebuild some parts of here and perhaps update the trailer park a little bit. So it’s important for us to know what exactly this project is, so we can make the most out of it.” he says and then points and Toni to come up, “Topaz will give us the rest of information.”

The girl comes up and stands beside him. “So, coming from a trustworthy source, it looks like we’re going to do a little construction work. If we sign the contract, were all hired and we all get paid fairly. The work starts next monday and it goes on for 2 months. We should work on everyday of the week except on sundays,” she ignores the loud hum of complaining, “And we start 8 in the morning and finish 6pm. Some of us go to school, so we start at 2pm. I still don’t know what we’re building, but considering the payment I don’t even care if it’s a damn graveyard.” she says and whispers of approval come from all around the room. 

Jughead sighs in relief but then, he remembers something. “Hey, who are we working for?”

For a moment it looks like Toni’s trying to come up with a good lie, but then she breathes out shakily. “Fred Andrews.” she says.

Jughead looks at her in disbelief, like she’s said something insane. “We can’t work for Andrews.”

Other serpents are surprised but Toni and Sweet Pea shoot him a knowing glance. He shakes his head nonetheless, stubbornly. “No. Not with Fred Andrews.”

“Jug,” Toni slowly whispers and tries to reach to his hand, but he jerks it away like it’s burning. “No means no. _Not_ with him.” he says, insisting.

A large huff comes from the crowd and Sweet Pea steps forward, frowning. “To be fair boss, we don’t need your permission. It’s everybody’s vote but yours.”

Jughead feels the muscles under his jaw tensing and he takes a deep breath. “Okay then. Do whatever the fuck you want but cut me out.”

The other serpents all give him an unimpressed look and he hears one of the older ones whispering to his friend, “I knew FP shouldn’t have let a kid be the leader.”

His blood boils and before he knows, he’s exciting the bar and walking to his bike.

“Jug! Jug! Wait!” Toni shouts behind him and even though he picks up his pace, she’s surprisingly fast. She gets to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

“What?” he yells and turns, and she looks caught off guard. Her lips are slightly parted and she takes a breath before speaking.

“Look, Jug, You know I love you and I’m with you no matter what; but this thing is starting to get out of hand. Because you have problems with Archie, it doesn’t mean we have to throw away the chance we have at a decent Job.” she says, a sympathetic smile on her lips, “Just consider this, okay? The serpents want this job and they’re gonna get it, so you might as well try and be okay with it, okay?”

Jughead knows she is right, but in that moment, all he can remember is Archie’s hands on Betty and it makes his mind unworkable and blurry.

“See you later Toni.” is all he says before leaving her there, standing in the cold winter air.

 

* * *

 

He opens the door of the trailer furiously and throws his jacket on the chair next to the door, making a sound like a roar. That’s when he sees her sitting on his sofa, so naturally like it is her home and he’s the one breaking in.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jughead asks and he doesn’t even try to be soft, because he can’t and because honestly, he doesn’t want to.

Veronica looks nervous for a moment but then she is back to being her confidence self. “I wanted to apologize.” she says but there’s something in her voice that makes Jughead mad. He’s not sure what it is, maybe it’s the way she says those words that they sound not like an apology, but an order.

“Get the fuck out, I’m not in the mood to talk to you.” he says and her surprised expression satisfies him in a weird way. She doesn’t seem to be giving up though, as she raises her chin and presses her lips together. “Don’t be so rude. I’m trying to apologize.”

Jughead huffs and he can feel a strong anger building up in him. “Okay. Now get out.”

Veronica looks at him for a moment and her dark eyes are shining. “I’m not leaving until you accept my apology.”

“Veronica, I am warning you, don’t mess with me today. I’m in a really bad place right now and if you don’t leave I-”

She interrupts him, taking a step forwards. “What? What are you gonna do?” she asks and now she’s close enough that he can count her eyelashes. There’s a cocky smile on her lips and Jughead just wants to wipe it off, so he does what he does next. He crashes his lips to hers.

Veronica gasps, pulling away, and he waits for her to slap him, but much to his surprise, she doesn’t do that. Instead she presses her lips to his again and her hands immediately go to his dark hair. He groans in the kiss because god, she tastes like sour cherry and it’s addicting. He licks the lipstick off her lips and it seems to turn her on, as a moan of want comes from the back of her throat and she presses herself to him more urgently. It burns his skin and he pushes her to a wall that he isn’t sure where it is, because his eyes are closed and also; who cares? Her nails dig into the back of his neck and she is scratching him, like a tiger that is marking its territory. The thought makes him go on fire. He opens his eyes and looks at her, the way she is panting and how her lips are swollen and her eyes are dark with lust. He knows he can’t control himself anymore. His hands somehow find the zip on her skirt and open it, letting the material fall on the floor with a soft sound. She steps out of it and he looks at her black panties and there’s a wet stain on it that Jughead knows is his doing, and he knows he will lose his mind if he doesn’t do something about it.

His need is mirrored in Veronica’s actions, as she takes her underwear off impatiently and looks at him, her eyes begging. He knows it’s all the approval he needs, so he puts two of his fingers in her without any warning and she pants. She is tight and warm and _god_ , she looks like an angel fallen from hell when she whispers his name. The sight encourages him, he needs to make her undone, so he moves his fingers inside her and the way she is moaning and crying with pleasure, he knows he’s doing it right. Her fingers are now painfully digging into his clothed back and she is throwing her head from one side to another, saying his name over and over again. He is hard and he knows he needs to be inside her so he picks up his pace and a few seconds later, she comes on his hand, a tear rolling down her cheeks.

Before he can take his fingers out, she unbuckles his belt with her shaking hands and pulls down his pants and boxers in one move. She looks at his hard cock and licks her lips. The sight makes him groan in want, so he takes out his fingers and then he enters her, feeling her warm inside with his cock. She gasps and closes her eyes.

“You’re big.” she cries out and the pleasure painted on her face drives him mad.

He thrusts into her and she moans loudly, her hands grabbing his ass and pushing him more inside her. He tears open her blouse and then opens her bra, throwing it somewhere in the room. Almost instantly, he closes his lips around one of her hard nipples and thrusts into her again. She takes the short hair on the back of his neck and then locks her legs around him, moaning his name. He hits somewhere in her that seems to be the right place, as a breath is suddenly hitched in her lungs and her hands begin to shake. He thrusts in again and then starts circling her clit with his finger. A loud sound of approval comes out of her mouth and he smirks, continuing doing what is clearly pushing her to edge. He hits inside her again and again, feeling his orgasm building fastly and he knows he isn’t gonna last longer. So he touches her clit faster and sucks on her other nipple, looking up at her. She instantly comes and the way she cries out his name and her eyes roll back, sends him over the edge as well. He comes, filling her with his hot, white liquid.

They both stand there, panting for a minute. Then he pulls out and looks at her. Her expression is unreadable. Finally, she clears her throat, leans down and grabs her skirt and bra. She puts her clothes on and runs a hand through her dark locks, taking her purse. Without any words, she opens the door and leaves. 

Jughead is freezed there, only in his shirt, and he sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kodus if you like. I'm starting to think maybe I should delete this story because it seems like nobody is really into it. :(


	5. Who are we to judge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and see!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I PROMISE it won't happen again. Sorry sorry so so so sorry.

He doesn’t sleep that night.

The ceiling fan keeps turning -he’s turned it on because he’s too flushed- and Jughead’s head spins with it, thinking about all the things that has happened in the last 24 hours.

Somehow the picture of a naked raven haired beauty stands out the most, and if there weren’t for the scratches on his neck, he would’ve thought it’s been all a dream.

Clock strikes 2 and he isn’t sleepy at all, so he gets up and limps to the kitchen, opening the fridge in order to find something to put into his growling stomach. There’s nothing there but a half eaten piece of cheese which he refuses to look at twice, let alone eat. 

He groans and after a moment of doubt  takes out some of his clothes from his small closet -the ones he’d worn the last day are in the laundry basket, waiting to be washed away with the memories of last night.

He wears a dark gray S shirt and a pair of black jeans (who is he kidding? he has no pants but black jeans.) before putting on a jacket that doesn’t have ‘Southside’ written on the back of it. He feels like he’s somehow betraying his gang, but then he reminds himself that he doesn’t have to put the jacket on all the time.

It’s cold yet welcoming out the trailer, the sky is clear and there are thousands of stars shining, mockingly. He smirks thinking that Archie has probably written a song about that already.

Jughead sits on the bike -still not wearing the helmet- and starts it, placing one of his hands on his thigh and suddenly it burns there, because he knows he’s not the only one that has touched there recently.

He shakes his head, almost violently, and turns to get out of the southside and go to only place that welcomes him at that hour of the night.

Even if it seems weird, Pop Tate doesn’t ask him anything when he sits behind a boot and orders his regular. He drinks a big cup of hot chocolate and when he’s not as calm as he wants to be, there comes a glass of hot milk after it. He then swallows his burger and fries with a strawberry milkshake -it seems his choices in the milkshake territory are becoming fewer everyday.  When he looks at his clock again, it’s 5 and nothing has changed, except maybe he feels a bit nauseous now after eating so many things. He types on his lap top that he’s brought from home but nothing good comes to mind. He just keeps typing ‘princess’ and erasing it again and again, until he’s half expecting his laptop to beg at him to stop.

It’s 6:30 when something new finally happens; a pair of red high heels arrive and he sees from the corner of his half closed eyes that they stop beside his boot and then one of them elegantly goes in, the other one joining it shortly. He doesn’t really have to look up to see how heavily painted the lips of the owner are, or how she is probably looking at him with rolling eyes. 

“Are you homeless again?” Cheryl asks and he groans, knowing that his morning has started right that moment.

“No, Cheryl.” he answers and finally looks up. She’s wearing a white blouse, her iconic spider pin shining faintly and now that she’s not that rich, it doesn’t seem to be mocking him anymore.

Cheryl’s mouth turns into an o as she snorts. “Then why have you been sitting here for the last 4 hours?”

Jughead looks at her, surprised. “Why have _you_ been sitting here stalking me for the last 4 hours?”

She gives him the smile she’s famous for; the one in which her lips press together and the corners go a little upwards. “Because my beloved girlfriend said I should come find you.” she huffs, “I mean the way you acted at the meeting, she was really worried about you. She wanted to come look for you herself, but I begged to fill her place.”

“Why?” Jughead asks, confused, knowing that Cheryl isn’t his biggest fan.

She shrugs and then takes a fry from his plate, chewing it with a weird movement of her red lips. “I was bored at home and momsy can be tolerated just for a certain amount of time.”

He can’t help but feel sorry for her; at least no one at his _own_ house bothers him. For a few moments he wonders if he should say something sympathetic to her, but then his decision is made for him when she talks again.

“Okay you lonely old hippy. I don’t want to waste all my morning on you. Let’s call Ton and tell her your head is still sticking to your body.”

“ _ Ton? _ ” he snorts, but Cheryl doesn’t seem to notice as she starts talking to her girlfriend.

“Yes muffin. He’s safe here with me.” she says, ignoring Jughead’s amused grin, “Yeah I’ll kick his ass for you. No, thank  _ you _ . Pleasure’s all mine.” she says and then hangs up, right after she makes a long kissing sound on the phone.

Jughead looks at her in disbelief; he hasn’t seen Cheryl anything but cold and manipulative ever and it’s overwhelming to see her nothing like he is used to.

“What?” she asks, her lips slightly parting as she lets out an annoyed huff. “Having a bit of a day dream about me?”

He suddenly shakes his head, going over every possible reason in his mind that he would actually _tolerate_ her, let alone day dream about her. The only thing that stands out is being at a gunpoint. “Never.” he answers almost horrified; and she seems somehow satisfied with it.

“Good. That way you would’ve been more pathetic than you are now.” she says and he knows even now that he’s her boss, she’ll continue talking to him like that. Possibly forever.

“You didn’t say why you’ve been just creepingly looking at me these past hours. You could’ve come here and see that I’m alive -unfortunately- and tell  _ Ton _ right then.” he asks, still wondering.

She gives him a smile that clearly says _‘Who is this idiot’_ and just shakes her head before helping herself with some of his fries again. “Because, my poor little emo boy, I wanted to see if you’d call Veronica.”

Jughead almost chokes on the gulp of milkshake he is swallowing and curses under his breath; but then asks himself if he’s really surprised. Cheryl knows  _ everything _ all the fucking time. Still he tries to play cool, going for the slim chance that she’s just bluffing.

“Why would I call Veronica?” he asks, trying to avoid her gaze that seems to be burning his skull and revealing his brain underneath. 

Cheryl doesn’t look impressed. “Because I know you fucked her yesterday.” she simply answers, polishing her index finger nail with a napkin.

He knows how he looks when he’s embarrassed, but this one has to be different because he has never been ashamed to death before. “And how would you know that?”

“When you stormed out of there yesterday, Toni wanted to come after you but _as_ _I explained before_ ,” she hesitates for a moment in order to look at her nail under the neon light, ignoring his impatient groan; “I came after you instead and not 10 minutes later, New York rushed out of your humble trailer buttoning her blouse with flushed cheeks. So as _anyone_ with a bit of imagination would have guessed;” she then stops, winking at him in an exaggerated way.

He sighs, knowing that he is screwed and she seems to read his mind, as her voice becomes serious when she talks. “I won’t tell anyone if that’s any consolation. I didn’t even tell Toni.”

Jughead is somehow touched, knowing that there’s nothing Cheryl loves more than a good scandal. Yet here she is, promising him that she will keep his secret; and he actually thinks she is telling the truth.

“Thanks.” he only manages to say and doesn’t even try to explain himself, knowing that he’ll fail miserably.

She suddenly stands up, her hand letting go of the napkin and smiles. “See you, emo.” Cheryl says and a second later she’s gone, leaving him to wonder if he’s imagined it all.

It’s 7 now and he knows he doesn’t have much time any more, so he sighs as he stands up, goes to the counter and smiles at Pop in an apologetic way. 

“How much do I owe you for heaven’s food, Pop?” he asks and is answered with a soft movement of the man’s hand.

“Be my guest, son.”

Jughead shakes his head. “No. I won’t be the reason of your bankruptcy. Please take it.” he says as he puts some money on the counter.

The older man goes to the cash desk but Jughead changes his mind. “If anything from my money is left, give me a coffee to go.” he says, “Black.”

Pop gives him a friendly smile before walking to the coffee machine, an empty cup in his hand. “Everything alright, Jughead?” he says, politely, and Jughead can hear the question he’s not asking.

“Yeah. Just some high school drama on my mind.” he answers, waving his hand and almost hitting it to a chair, “Nothing compared to things that happened last year.” he says and pictures of his dad in handcuffs burn his brain.

Pop puts the now full cup in front of him and gives his shoulder a reassuring pat. “It’ll gonna sort out.” he says and the kindness in his eyes makes Jughead warm.

“Thanks Pop.” he smiles and stands up from the comfortable stool. “I have to go.” he explains and takes a sip of his coffee, filling his mouth with the pleasant taste of it.

“Take care, son.” the man says as he waves him goodbye and Jughead feels his mood brighten a bit.

There are always reasons to, after all.

 

* * *

 

Avoiding almost everyone in school seems to be easier than he thought; all Jughead has to do is to wait until the halls are almost clear and get to the next class 10 minutes early.

At lunch, he sits in an empty classroom with his burger in one hand and a book in other one.  _ ‘The Hundred-Year-Old Man Who Climbed Out the Window and Disappeared’  _ has just the kind of humour he likes and he finds himself grinning at its every word, until he catches someone standing there from the corner of his eye.

He looks up and sees Veronica, glancing at him in a nervous way. She’s in an all black dress and heels, no sign of her pearls but a silver moon shaped necklace instead. Her lips look almost black but are actually dark blood red and she is breathtaking, Jughead thinks. Suddenly it all seems too real to him, the way she’d whined in his ear and moaned his name.

_ “Jughead…” _

He dazes off, then her polite cough brings him out of his imaginations. 

“Have a minute?” se asks as she points at his book. He makes a choking laugh and puts it on the table, looking at her carefully.

“Sure.” 

Veronica seems to be fighting with herself over something, but after a few moments she takes a deep breath and speaks. “It was weird what we did. It came out of nowhere and it was  _ weird _ .” she repeats and he can’t help but feel a bit bad.

“I know;” he tries to answer but she interrupts him, “But it felt really fucking great. Yes I know.” she states, a mild blush on her neck.

He suddenly feels hot, looking at her biting her lower lip nervously. She is a masterpiece, he thinks. Smart and beautiful and sarcastic, someone far different from anyone he’s known.

The boy stands up and takes a step towards her. “So your point is?” he asks, a breath hitched in his lungs.

Before she can answer, the door is opened and a redheaded boy walks in. In that moment, Jughead hates Archie for more than one reason.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-” he stammers but Veronica cuts him off.

“It’s fine; I was just leaving.” she suddenly says and grabs her purse before going out the door with no other words.

Archie gives the other boy an apologetic look but it only makes him angrier. “What do you want?” he asks, almost groaning.

The redhead plays with his fingers for a moment before clearing his throat. “I wanted to ask you to join the project.” he says and when he sees the angry look in Jughead eyes, he adds; “For my dad.”

Jughead snorts. “For the love of god, Archie, stop being the good cliché American guy.” 

“I’m not trying to be,” he says, his voice rising a bit, “I just wanna make it up to you.”

Jughead raises an eyebrow mockingly. “Make up for what? For having the hots for _my_ girlfriend and stealing her away from me?”

Archie is now obviously clattered, “To be fair man, you and Betty wouldn’t have lasted one more month even if I hadn’t kissed her. It’s not all my fault, dude. You two were a mess.”

The other guy looks at him, unbelievingly. “So that’s your excuse?” 

Archie is now back to being apologetic. “No, that’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying that I really need you to forgive me and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Nothing. Fucking let go of me. I don’t want you around, at least not now.” he says, bitterly.

Archie looks like he’s been punched in the stomach. “Jug;”

“Not now, Arch. Give me some time. I’ll eventually be okay with it.”

“When?” the boy asks, an impatient look on his face that bothers Jughead for no actual reason.

“When I think I’m ready to stand you.” he says and his friend’s expression makes him feel bad for a second. But only one. After the moment’s gone, he’s ready to be an ass again.

If anything, Archie’s next words make him more sure about his decision. “You’ve kinda done the same to me, you know.” 

“What?” Jughead says, suddenly frozen; cursing Cheryl in his mind.

The other boy laughs shakily. “She was looking at you like you’re the king of the world.” he says, raising his eyebrow; and for a moment it’s the two of them again, talking about girls they want to take to a dance.

“Who?” the serpent forces the word out of his mouth even though he’s sure they both know who he’s talking about.

Apparently the same thing is going through Archies head, because he laughs again and shakes his head in disbelief. “Don’t play dumb with me dude. You know;” he takes a deep breath; “You know and you’re a lucky bastard because of it.”

Jughead is suddenly filled with the feeling of betrayal again. He gives the other boy a nasty look. “You can’t say that. You can’t fucking say that.” he takes a deep breath and lowers his voice; “Not when you’re with  _ her _ .”

“You know I’ve never been good at making decisions.” that’s all he says before he suddenly goes out the room, leaving Jughead with a nauseating disbelief.

 

* * *

 

“If I tell you what’s my favorite food, you’re not gonna believe it.” it’s the first thing he says after Veronica picks up the phone.

Even though it’s 3 a.m., even though it’s almost the stupidest thing he’s ever said and even though he’s clearly woken her up, she answers him.

“Not burgers I guess?”

He laughs. “Not burgers.” he confirms.

“I can’t guess then.” Veronica surrenders.

He takes a deep breath before saying the words that can be very right or very wrong; “The pasta you made the other day.”

There’s a long silence and just when he’s about to hang up, she speaks. “I guess I’ll have to make you some again.”

He can almost see her. Her long black hair around her dark skinned shoulders. Her head tilted in a way that shows her neck better; the neck that smells like sea plants and water and waves that wash the sands away.

“You’re beautiful.” that’s what he says, because it’s true and needed to be said. Needed.

To his sharp ears, what is definite is the sound of a smile.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave cooments and let me know how you feel or what you want me to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave commentssssssss.
> 
> (and kodus if you think I should continue.)


End file.
